Electrodynamix
Electrodynamix is the fifteenth level of Geometry Dash and the fifth level with an Insane difficulty. Description Electrodynamix introduces the speed portal, of which the fast and very fast variants are featured. With such increasing speeds occurring in sequence, the level becomes increasingly more difficult as it progresses, particularly during several ship sequences through tight passages at those faster speeds. Antigravity is experienced for the first time with the UFO in an immediately tricky arrangement, with no reduced introductory difficulty. The level also introduces blocks and decorations which use preset colours, and the level uses a new background, with this continuing in later levels. A cube sequence takes place from 0% to 24%, while under the effects of the fast speed portal from 7%; a ship sequence from 24% to 32%, while under the effects of the size portal from 28% to 32%, with the fast speed portal's effects sustained; a UFO sequence from 32% to 42%, while under the effects of the size portal from 37% to 42%, with the fast speed portal's effects sustained; a cube sequence from 42% to 49%, with the fast speed portal's effects sustained; a ball sequence from 49% to 53%, with the fast speed portal's effects sustained; a cube sequence from 53% to 59%, with the fast speed portal's effects sustained; a ship sequence from 59% to 65%, while under the effects of the size portal from 59% to 65%, and under the effects of the very fast speed portal from 60%; a ball sequence from 65% to 70%, with the very fast speed portal's effects sustained; a ship sequence from 70% to 76%, while under the effects of the size portal from 70%, with the very fast speed portal's effects sustained; a ball sequence from 76% to 81%, with the size portal's effects ceasing at 81%, and the very fast speed portal's effects sustained; a cube sequence from 81% to 92%, with the very fast speed portal's effects sustained; and a ship sequence from 92% to 100%, with the very fast speed portal's effects sustained. Secret coins *The first secret coin is located at 40% and collected as the UFO. After shrinking, pass four vertical lines of saw-blades before hopping up through a gap between two saw-blades positioned at the centre and towards the ceiling to collect the coin. *The second secret coin is located at 57% and collected as the cube. After reaching the triangle of rings, hit the two gravity rings, skipping the jump ring to fall into a crevice which approaches the coin, being careful to jump not too early so to collide with an overhead block, nor too late to collide with the oncoming column, to safely collect the coin. *The third secret coin is located at 85% and collected as the cube. After hitting the first yellow jump ring, skip the gravity ring and pass beneath a saw-blade on a concealed platform by the ground before jumping onto a gravity pad to collect the coin, jumping immediately and then hitting a gravity ring to return safely to the main route. Gameplay Trivia *Electrodynamix is the only level where it is possible to crash at 99% as a result of the effects of faster speed portals. **The 'So close' achievement introduced in this update at the time required crashing at 99%, with Electrodynamix then being the only level able to facilitate its completion, before the required percentage was later decreased. *Electrodynamix starts at normal speed but does not use the normal speed portal nor the slow speed portal. However, these were included in the update and were available for use in the level editor. *Electrodynamix is the only level to end under the effects of the very fast speed portal. *Electrodynamix takes 84 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 81 jumps. Gallery ElectrodynamixSecretCoin1.png|First secret coin ElectrodynamixSecretCoin2.png|Second secret coin ElectrodynamixSecretCoin3.png|Third secret coin ElectrodynamixMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels